


Coffee and Tea please

by Wusspoppinjimbo



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Café, Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crack, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Hyakkimaru is clumsy, M/M, Modern Era, So Wrong It's Right, Tahomaru is pretty, This Is STUPID, alternative universe, dororoorororo is the owner for somereason, he will be called the Waluigi demon, im so sorry this is so stupid please forgive me, this came to me in a dream/nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wusspoppinjimbo/pseuds/Wusspoppinjimbo
Summary: Tahomaru gets to go on his first date with a demon that looks like black/asian Waluigi.That is all.





	Coffee and Tea please

**Author's Note:**

> I....I don't know what to say....  
> I had a dream about this (except Taho and Waluigi were doing it in the end) and I decided to type it down...because I have no life.
> 
> Don't bother making sense of this because it is useless. Really this fic is to either make you laugh or cringe your ass off.

It was a rainy Saturday morning and Tahomaru managed to leave the house...but not before Daigo could scold him off by saying

"Where are you going looking like that you whore?!" Even though the only thing different that Tahomaru wore was a giant rainproof poncho. 

 

Tahomaru was waddling through the streets of Japan, showing off his Elmo poncho, when he saw a crab coming out from the ground (because this happens)

Tahomaru picked it up and poked it "Wow you look like someone I know personally" and began to poke it in the eye. After poking the crap, Tahomaru throws and yeets the crab inside the trashcan.

 

A big shadow loomed over his figure and Tahomaru turns to see a big tall ugly demon that looked like Waluigi if he was poor and had issues. The demon looked down at Tahomaru and said 

"Wow you're almost as hot as your mom..." 

Tahomaru blinked "wait what..."

"I said do you want to get coffee?"

 

Daigo had told Tahomaru numerous times not to follow strangers without their permission....

"Ok sure..."

 

 

 

They arrived at the doro ro ro cafe shop and entered. 

Everyone saw the 6'11 feet tall demon looming over a small 5'3 crab haired person and thought it was just a father taking his son out for lunch.

 

"Y'know I actually don't like coffee..."

The Waluigi demon looked at Tahomaru "Wait you don't? So why did you agree to come here?"

"I like their tea instead, it taste nice.." and smiled

 

"I can take your order here!" A cheerful voice can be heard from behind the counter.

Waluigi demon and Tahomaru arrived at the counter and saw a little tomgirl sitting at a very tall stool with a notepad "Hello, I'm Dororo can I take your order?"

 

At first the couple was surprised to see such a young girl taking orders at the cafe...but then they decided they didn't cared because they were thirsty.

"Um can I have a tall Mocha iced coffee please?" The Waluigi demon said.

 

Dororo grabbed a red crayon and wrote " Tal Moka ice cofee" 

"Can I get a black Oblong tea please?" Tahomaru said afterwards.

 

Once Dororo was done taking orders she spun around and yelled "TALL MOCHA ICED COFFEE AND BLACK OBLONG!" She was so loud she popped the demons eardrum and it bleed.

 

After paying the couple sits down at a near table and wait for their orders. 

 

There were cookie sticks in a basket in the middle of the table as decorations but demon Waluigi  started to stuff them down his throat, despite it being made of porcelain glass.

This both scared and turned on Tahomaru.

 

"Order numbers 6 and 9!" Both Tahomaru and Waluigi demon turned to see a wobbly boy with long black hair in a pony tail and red eyes, attempting to walk straight to their tables, holding a tray of tea and coffee.

 

They watched as this man stumbled over his two wooden feet and dumped the tray over the couple, cold ice cubes fell onto Tahomaru's hair and hot tea onto the demons crotch. 

"WAAAAAAA" the demon cried in agony. 

 

 

 

 

 

That is all.....im so sorry


End file.
